


To The You In My Lens

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Lisa!, I have no idea how publishers and editors work, Neither do I have a clue about how strip bars are like... despite researching on them, Yukina as a florist is an idea that actually grew on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Rinko had no idea how to write a romance novel, which wasn't really her fault given that she didn't specialise in writing said genre.Luckily for her, her love life was about to begin the same way as how a romance protagonist's love life started.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	To The You In My Lens

**Author's Note:**

> This is... easily one of the top three one shots with the most words. Anyways, happy birthday Lisa.

_"Your recent work was very well-received Kaneko-sensei."_ Rinko nodded as she listened to her editor praising her for her most recent novel. She wasn't sure what was so good about it, personally she felt that she could've made the depression in the main character more subtle while relating it to her distorted point of view even further. _"By the way, how would you like to do a book signing session five months from now?"_

"B-Book signing…?" Rinko gulped, she never liked staying in public for longer than necessary. Sure, she was trying to overcome her social anxiety, but that certainly didn't mean signing her novels to her fans in a brightly lit bookstore. The lights weren't like the ones found above concert stages, in fact the uniform brightness of the bookstore's lights made her feel worse as compared to the harsh spotlight during a piano recital. "H-How long is it…?"

_"I was thinking the whole day. Of course, you'll get to have some breaks in between."_ The editor replied, their cheery tone indicating obliviousness to Rinko's concerns. To be fair, very few know of Rinko's social anxiety and her publisher wasn't one of them. _"How about it? The fans are eager to see how Kaneko-sensei looks like."_

"Can I um… maybe wear a mask to cover my face…?"

_"Uh… not exactly? I mean, you wouldn't want to fans getting the impression that you're sick right?"_

"... Dedication?"

_"Yeah well, they'll be concerned if they'll be catching a hypothetical illness from you."_ Rinko wanted to cry, did that mean that sunglasses were out of the question? This was worse than she had anticipated, she felt like she was a new book release, all out on public display for the customers to browse. _"Don't worry so much about it, they love you!"_

"I-I'm not so sure… what's admirable about a writer who writes about depressing stuff." Rinko definitely felt that way, four out of five novels were… basically not meant for teens and the one novel that wasn't controversial was about a mystery that included one love triangle, one forbidden affair, lots of blood splattered across stained glass and a chair hanging from a noose… actually now that Rinko thought about it, that was also controversial in its own way. "How did 'Red Lights Wailing' get a seventh reprint…?"

_"Readers loved how you portrayed anxiety, according to reviews online it's as if they're going through it themselves."_

"... The session is five months from now?" Rinko gave in, the editor probably just wanted her to see the positive reaction the fans had in real life. It wasn't as if they were deliberately subjecting her to torture, plus she had to start taking more active steps in managing her social anxiety.

_"Yep! Oh, while I still have you on the phone… do you think you can write a romance novel next?"_ Rinko nearly dropped the phone, did she hear her editor right? They wanted a socially awkward novelist to write a romance novel? No way, absolutely no way. _"I know it's completely different from the ones you wrote, but think of it as trying out something new! You can combine tropes found in your novels and those found in romance novels!"_

"D-Does it… have to end happily?"

_"It's up to you, but please don't make it more… you know, internal drama than couple drama._ "

"... I'll try to do my best…" Rinko muttered, it wasn't as if she had anything to lose. Well, except for her time and her dignity as a person. Her editor hummed approvingly, perhaps they were sick of the issues her characters had to work out in her novels. Especially her mystery novel, she was fairly sure that people were disgusted towards the murderer who had an Electra complex.

_"Great, keep up the good work Kaneko-sensei!"_ With that, the call disconnected. Rinko sighed deeply, the lack of experience with romance meant that she had to leave the comfort of her house to observe couples. A soft ding was heard from her computer, signalling a notification from an MMO she played.

_'Is that Ako-chan?'_ The novelist made her way to the computer, reading the message her online friend had sent her. She had a smile on her face as she typed her response, her interactions with Ako always made her day no matter the occasion.

**DemonSummonerAko:** hey hey rinrin u free 2 play?

**Pyrokane:** Not really, got a new project…

**DemonSummonerAko:** aw tht suks

**DemonSummonerAko:** hey u like sweet things rite?

**Pyrokane:**?

**DemonSummonerAko:** so like u kno i work at a pastry shop rite?

**DemonSummonerAko:** i created something but like im scared to let lisanee taste it

**Pyrokane:** Your boss?

**DemonSummonerAko:** yup shes so nice n like a best fren

**DemonSummonerAko:** u think u can swing by my work place maybe tmr?

**Pyrokane:** Sure but why tomorrow?

**DemonSummonerAko:** i dun hv a shift today n lisanee said tht i can go wild after closing hrs tmr

**Pyrokane:** That's nice!

**Pyrokane:** By the way, this is for my project but are you dating anyone?

**DemonSummonerAko:** lol nope

**Pyrokane:** I see…

**Pyrokane:** That's ok, see you tomorrow?

**DemonSummonerAko:** kk will give u address ltr

_'... Maybe I should go to the bookstore. They should've a decent selection of romance novels right…?'_ Rinko wondered as she grabbed her essentials, heading towards the door.

* * *

"Hm? Romance novels?" Rinko nodded, wilting underneath the bookstore clerk's intense stare. She was actually friends with that particular clerk, but Rinko was still scared of the intensity of the stare. "Forgive me for sounding rude, but you don't look like the type who reads romance novels."

"I-I don't actually… I have to read it for…" Rinko fumbled for an excuse, she didn't want to reveal that she was actually a novelist. And a novelist that specialised in writing disturbing novels nonetheless. "Um… reasons?"

"... Right. Anyways Shirokane-san, the romance novels are all on the shelves over there." Rinko's attention was directed to shelves that loomed above her, with books threatening to spill out. "Please be careful, there have been incidents where customers were trapped under them."

"The books or the shelves?"

"The books, the shelves are surprisingly stable."

"T-Thank you so much Hikawa-san!" The bookstore clerk nodded, her emerald eyes casting occasional glances as she made her way back to the cashier. Rinko gulped, there were so many novels for her to choose from. Not only that, she hadn't decided on the direction she wanted her novel to take. Did she want a happy ending? Did she want a bittersweet ending? Did she want a scandalous love affair? There were so many tropes for her to explore, Rinko was starting to get overwhelmed by it. _'What should I do?'_

"Do you need help?" A gentle voice called out from behind Rinko, startling her greatly. This caused her to accidentally knock into shelves, which led to the books tumbling out and burying her in it. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Y-Y-Yes…?" At least, Rinko thought she was, she could still feel her arms at least. She couldn't see anything, the light blocked out by the books. Dull thuds were heard, light soon creeping into Rinko's vision.

"Are you alright?! Can you breathe?" Rinko blinked, the same gentle voice that had startled her was now asking for her well-being. Lilac eyes stared at olive ones, worry clearly in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to startle you!"

_'She's so beautiful…'_ Rinko couldn't help staring at her, there was something about the woman that was staring back at her that drew her in. Maybe it was how her brown curls draped over her shoulders, exposing her pale neck. Or maybe it was the makeup that was expertly applied that made the woman's face stand out pleasingly. Either way, Rinko was drawn in and couldn't stop staring. _'I wish I could be as beautiful as her…'_

"Shirokane-san! What the hell happened here?!" The teal-haired clerk ran up to Rinko, grumbling at how her colleagues should stop stuffing whatever stock they had on romance novels into the shelves. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" Rinko replied dazedly, barely managing to tear her focus away from the breathtaking woman. "I… just… sorry…"

"Sayo, it's not her fault! It's mine, I shouldn't have called out to her like that…" The woman defended, placing a protective hand on Rinko's shoulder. The novelist could feel her cheeks heating up, was this how a crush felt like?

"Imai-san…" Sayo shook her head, clearly upset at the number of books she had to arrange. "Just… whatever. Shirokane-san, did you find what you're looking for?"

"I-I… um… no…"

"Haa… Romance novels right? Imai-san, recommend some of that trashy books you read to her." Rinko saw the woman wince briefly, possibly insulted by Sayo deeming her interests as 'trashy'.

"Hmm… Ah! The book on your chest's a good one! None of that _trashy_ tropes that Sayo hates." The woman stuck her tongue out at the teal-haired bookstore clerk, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Sayo, ring this one up for her!"

"... Or you could just lend your copy to her? I doubt Shirokane-san stopped by just to waste her money on these books." Rinko wanted to hit Sayo for that suggestion, her heart wasn't ready for such development! The woman nodded with interest, not minding the fact that she just met Rinko. "And while you're at it, you can recommend non-trashy romance novels to her."

"Sure! And uh… I kinda get off work tomorrow at say… 9.30 at night? If you don't mind, why not swing by my work place?"

"E-Eh? I… huh?"

"Sayo, gimme something to write on!" Sayo immediately handed the woman a notepad and a pen, and within seconds the sky blue paper had scribbles on it. "The address of my work place and name are on it, hope to see you there~!"

"W-Wait…!" Rinko called out to the woman, but she dashed out of the bookstore. Sayo sighed, offering a hand to help Rinko up. "Thanks…"

"No problem. Did Imai-san really give you her address?" Rinko nodded, her brain exploding as she saw what was written on it. Before she had realised, she had collapsed onto the pile of books that lay forgotten on the floor. "Shirokane-san?! Shirokane-san!"

_'Lisa Imai-san… what a beautiful name… and the woman herself is just as stunning...'_

* * *

"Rinrin~! Over here!" A short woman with purple hair tied into twin wavy pigtails called out to the novelist. She didn't expect Lisa to work at the same pastry shop as Ako, but that meant that she could kill two birds with one stone. "Hehe~ Thanks for being my taste tester, I don't wanna disappoint Lisa-nee after all!"

_'Lisa… nee?'_ Rinko blinked, was it really a coincidence that the woman Ako was gushing about was the very same woman that she had fallen for at first sight? She was about to ask Ako as she was led inside the elegant pastry shop, but collided with someone else instead. "Ah…!"

"Oof! Are you al- we gotta stop bumping into each other like that." Rinko blushed, it _was_ the same woman after all. She didn't know how to answer, with Ako intervening much to the novelist's relief.

"You know Rinrin?! Oh my god, two of my best friends are in the same space!" So much for Ako intervening, all she did was to make Rinko worse. At least Lisa was looking at her with those concerned eyes of hers, that was some attention she could bask all night. "... Wait a minute, is Rinrin the beautiful doll-like woman you were talking about all day?"

"A-A-A-Ako! W-We can discuss that later! For now, didn't you say that you wanted to use the shop?" Lisa hastily shut down whatever Ako was about reveal, an embarrassed blush on her face as her olive eyes darted about nervously. Rinko couldn't help smiling at the sight, which panicked Lisa even more. "Y-Y-You got it all wrong! I mean, yeah I _did_ tell Ako that you look pretty and had flawlessly smooth features akin to a doll's, but I did _not_ -"

"I… I think you're pretty too." Was that what Rinko was supposed to say? That was how compliments worked right? Why wasn't Lisa saying anything? _'Did I make things worse?! I… Why did I fall in love with such a kind, gentle and caring woman?! She's too good for me!'_

"Uh… guys? You uh… you guys have steam pouring out from your ears so…" Ako pointed out, wondering who would faint first. _'My money's on Rinrin, though Lisa-nee might faint at the same time as her…'_

"O-Oh right!" Lisa hastily placed a paper bag onto the counter, the blush still present on her face. "Romance novels in the bag! Ako, remember to close up okay bye!"

"Lisa-nee!" Too late, Lisa ran out of the store before Ako could tell her what she wanted to say. "Aw man, she left…"

"I-Is Imai-san your boss…?" Rinko squeaked, tamping down her own blush via willpower alone. Ako nodded eagerly, she had _so_ many things to talk about Lisa. "What is she like?"

"Hmm~ Why don't I tell you about her while you eat the stuff I made?" Ako suggested, gesturing to a plate of cupcakes that had eyes delicately balancing the top. "I'm gonna make more!"

"W-Wait Ako-chan… too much…!"

* * *

"H-Hikawa-san… would you like some…?" Rinko offered Sayo a box of Ako's 'failed' creations, an uneasy smile on her face. "I… couldn't actually finish them all last night… so…"

"I understand, I'll have them during my break later." Sayo didn't really want the box of cupcakes, but seeing Rinko staring back at her like a dead fish evoked pity within the serious bookstore clerk. Her emerald eyes glanced about the bookstore, surveying for any shoplifters. All of a sudden, they locked on to someone, panic starting to rise as evident by how her hands clutched onto the box.

"Hikawa-san…?" Rinko didn't know what was Sayo so fixated on, deciding to turn her attention to whatever Sayo was ignoring her for. What she saw was a grey-haired woman with an eerily similar serious expression staring intently at the books on a bookshelf. Her fingers reached out for a picture book, a soft smile surfacing as she carefully flipped through the pages of the book. "... Cats?"

"That's Minato-san, a childhood friend of Imai-san. She comes into this bookstore twice a week, and always reads a book about cats." Sayo sighed dreamily, shocking Rinko greatly. She had _never_ heard her friend sigh like that before, not in college and certainly not after they graduated. "... She's above my league."

"Hikawa-san… how _do_ you know Imai-san anyways?" It was a question Rinko had ever since her first meeting with Lisa. Sayo had few friends, so for her to not know about Lisa prior to their meeting was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, remember the workshops Hazawa Cafe has? The one about baking?" Rinko nodded, Sayo had attended a few workshop lessons from the cafe downtown during their third year of college, that was how Sayo picked up the hobby of baking cookies. "I met Imai-san then, she helped me with a few errors while I was learning how to make pies…"

"... Um… why didn't you mention it…?" Rinko really didn't mean to sound rude, but she would have appreciated it if Sayo at least told her that she met someone during the workshop lessons. They didn't speak much, but even Rinko would like to know what was going on in her only friend's (apart from Ako) life. Sayo raised an eyebrows, not expecting the novelist to ask such a question.

"Well… Imai-san's an extrovert. I assumed that she would wear you out if I had introduced her to you back in college so…"

"W-Was I that bad back then…?"

"Shirokane-san, you refused to leave our dorm room for all four years unless it was to attend the compulsory lectures." Rinko averted her eyes away from Sayo, how she put up with her was a mystery. She felt lucky that they attended the exact same modules and shared the same dorm room. "Well, I would still prefer you over Imai-san. So don't worry so much about it."

"Excuse me, I would like to buy this." Sayo and Rinko snapped back to the woman, who had her wallet out as she waited for Sayo to scan the book's barcode. Sayo nodded, scanning the barcode while punching buttons on the cash register. Rinko observed the woman, she reminded her of a cat. The way her golden eyes darted about, the elegant way she left the bookstore, the calculated way she raised her hand to wave at Sayo (and Rinko by extension), they all resembled a cat in Rinko's eyes.

"... I feel like a creep."

"W-Why do you say that…?"

"I'm basically ogling Minato-san every time she enters the bookstore! How is that not creepy?!" Rinko had no comeback to that except to scurry out of the bookstore and leave Sayo to trap herself in a cycle of self-loathing.

_'I should probably not stay to hear this…'_

* * *

_'Where should it be held…? Maybe a high school? No, that's too overused… Maybe on a cruise? Oh, but I've never been on a cruise before… Maybe during Christmas…? Wait, what do people usually do on Christmas though?'_ Rinko sighed deeply, it had been two weeks since her publisher asked her for a romance novel and she was still stuck in the planning stage. She hadn't even planned out what characters were involved in the novel. She nearly jumped out of the chair as her phone rang suddenly, the phone ringing without any signs of stopping. With no choice, Rinko was forced to answer the call, if only to stop the ringing. "H-Hello?"

_"Oh hey, is this Rinko?"_ Rinko panicked, how did Lisa get her number and why was she calling _her_ of all people? _"Hello~?"_

"I-Imai-san…! W-What can I help you with?"

_"Hmm~ Nothing serious actually! I uh… okay so Ako told me that you needed some romance material for your project and Sayo also mentioned that you needed it for personal reasons. And um… if you don't mind, I actually got two tickets to a romance movie. Maybe that could help you? T-That is, if you don't mind watching it with me?"_ Rinko wasn't sure how she should feel about her friends telling Lisa about her need for romance material, but at least that gave her a chance to learn more about Lisa. Plus she should probably return all the romance novels she borrowed, who knew when Lisa would want to read them again.

"A-Are you sure…? You want to watch the movie… with me?"

_"Yeah! I wanna know more 'bout you too! I-Is that not alright?"_ Rinko could feel herself feeling fuzzy, was this how a crush felt like? _"Rinko? Wait, are you okay with me addressing you so informally? Oh god, am I being too much?"_

_'Should I use my own crush as material…? Oh but this isn't fair to Imai-san… then again, I used Hikawa-san's personal struggles for 'Shattering My Reflection'...'_ If Rinko knew of any curse words, she would've used them on herself for considering to resort to unethical methods once again. "Imai-san…? Are you still there?"

_"Yeah! So uh… are you okay with it?"_

"I-I would love to watch a movie with you…" Rinko could hear squeals of joy along with cheering, which surprised her as she didn't expect such a strong emotion from Lisa. Was Ako with her? It was four in the afternoon so that was highly likely. "What about your work?"

_"No biggie, I'll just let Ako handle it!"_

_"Wait what no this isn't what I signed up for!"_ Rinko couldn't help chuckling, Ako was actually more reliable than she gave herself credit for. _"Noooooo, Rinrin why?"_

_"Would it be okay if we meet on Saturday, two weeks from now, sometime around noon in front of the station?"_

_"You want to leave me with your store during the weekend at the busiest hour of the day?! Lisa-nee!"_

_"Oh c'mon, you're pretty good at handling the store! Remember that time I got food poisoning? You stepped up and it didn't burn down in the end!"_

_"That's your standard?!"_

"I… I look forward to it Imai-san…" Rinko sensed that it was time to end the call, she didn't need an auditory play-by-play to how Ako would tackle her boss to the ground and fight while still covered in ingredients. She ended the call, heaving a sigh of relief. She may have progressed a fair bit with her anxiety management, but calls lasting for more than 20 minutes still made her uneasy. _'... Wait, this is like a date right? Oh no, now I have to find something nice to wear…!'_

* * *

"Huh? How to act on a date? Shirokane-san, why are you asking me this?" Sayo asked, shelving books into the drama shelf. Rinko averted her eyes away from the books Sayo were shelving, she wasn't sure how she should feel seeing her own works on display. Maybe it was a mistake agreeing to the book signing session, how was she going to survive? "By the way, which book do you think I should get next? 'The Glass Piano' or 'Brassiere Party'?"

"B-Both…?" How was Rinko supposed to answer that question? She can't just tell Sayo that the latter book was about her insecurities with her large bust size, a problem Sayo didn't have. That was incredibly rude and Rinko knew it. Sayo nodded, writing down both titles in her notepad. "What are you doing…?"

"A reminder to keep a copy of both titles once my shift ends. I should also get 'Point-blank Steam' while I'm at it. I really like Kaneko-sensei's works, they've captured the seemingly trivial worries of individuals accurately." Sayo scribbled onto her notepad once more, putting it away once she was done jotting down the title. "Back to our conversation, why are you asking me how to act on a date?"

"Um…" While Rinko _could_ tell Sayo that she was going to spend time with Lisa without any interference from their friends, she was afraid that she was just misunderstanding Lisa's intentions as a result of her crush (at least, Rinko _thought_ she had a crush). "...Research…?"

"... For?" Sayo narrowed her eyes at Rinko, growing suspicious towards Rinko's shady requests.

"W-Work…?"

"... Shirokane-san, would you say that you consider us as friends?"

"I-I… suppose? Why…?"

"If we're friends, you could at least tell me what you're working as right? And don't tell me that you're a professional pianist, I'm fully aware that you only participate in national competitions." Rinko gulped, curse her luck for making her life so transparent. "How shameful can it be? It's not like you've the courage to work as a bargirl or a stripper…"

"I-I-I…!" Rinko wanted to tell the truth to Sayo, she dearly did. Unfortunately, her brain was in full-blown panic mode. Hence, what she _wanted_ to say and what she _ended_ up saying were two very different things. "I-I-I'm working as a stripper! I-I-I have the body of one!"

"... Are you serious?" Sayo asked, quirking an eyebrow. She knew Rinko was lying, but the sheer panic on her face was enough to get her to back off… for now. "Make sure to prepare condoms then, you know how some guys are."

"S-Strippers and p-p-prostitutes are… t-two different things!" Rinko blushed, how was Sayo able to say such words with a poker face? "B-Back to the dating part…"

"Ah, that? I don't know, I haven't been on a date before."

"... Didn't you g-go out with Kazama-san?" Sayo blinked, not remembering who the person in question was. "He majored in Business?"

"Him? It was only one date."

"I-It's _still_ a date…!"

"My apologies, I meant to say that I've never gone on a date with someone that I liked." Sayo replied, her back suddenly stiffening all of a sudden. Rinko didn't know why, but she decided to turn around upon noticing how Sayo refused to look in her direction. She was soon face-to-face with the cat-like Minato-san, lilac eyes trapped under the unblinking gaze of a stoic pair of golden ones. "G-Good afternoon Minato-san."

"... You finally said something to me." Minato-san barely had a smile on her face, but it seemed as if she had just laughed after being told a hilarious joke. Rinko glanced over at Sayo, who was still frozen in place. "I didn't expect you to remember me."

"I-I-I… um… it's hard to forget a woman who moves with… uh... the grace of a cat…?" Rinko wanted to express her amusement, but she didn't want to make Sayo lose her nerves. Minato-san's smile was more obvious now, as though she as perking up upon the mention of cats.

"Do you like cats by any chance?"

"I-I… I prefer dogs actually…" Rinko had to pinch herself to resist laughing at the way Minato-san's eyes drooped upon hearing that Sayo preferred dogs over cats. Sayo noticed too, hence launching herself into a frenzied defence. "B-B-But I also love cats! Really! I'm not lying!"

"Is that so?" Minato-san replied coolly, seemingly not fazed by Sayo's panicked reply. However, Rinko could tell that she was pleased by Sayo's response. She then realised that as long as people told the grey-haired woman that they liked cats, she wouldn't mind that they preferred other animals over felines. "Cats are rather comforting, don't you agree?"

"A-Absolutely!"

"I'm actually visiting a cat cafe this Saturday." Sayo nodded stiffly, while Rinko was sneakily taking down notes on Minato-san. The calculated way her golden eyes moved as she pondered over how to phrase her words was, least to say, interesting from Rinko's perspective. Sayo's current state was also helpful for Rinko, she never expected that a serious and proper woman could be reduced to a stuttering wreck upon holding a mere conversation with the person of their interest. "... The thing is, there's a current promotion where pairs can get in at a discounted price and the person I had intended on going with decided to cancel…"

"A-And…?" Rinko could hear a hitch in Sayo's tone, her face completely red as Yukina carefully mulled her next words.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me, since you have a positive interest in cats?"

"I-I-I…! O-Of course. I would like to visit the cat cafe with you." Sayo managed to restrain the nervousness in her voice and gave Minato-san a coherent answer, which seemed to please the latter immensely.

"Excellent. I will be seeing you at noon outside the station then?"

"Absolutely." Minato-san nodded, making her way towards the exit with such grace that made Rinko swore that she saw a satisfied cat instead of a woman. Once Minato-san was out of sight, Sayo slumped onto the counter, steam pouring out of her ears.

"... What should I do Shirokane-san?"

"Y-You're asking _me_?!"

* * *

"Rinko, do you mind waiting for me here while I get some snacks?" Rinko nodded, musing to herself that Lisa was actually pretty thoughtful despite her flashy appearance. This, coupled with how the latter worried over the novelist at their first meeting, left an impression on Rinko that Lisa was a kind person. All the more which made her feel guilty that their date (at least, Rinko _assumed_ it was a date) would soon end up printed on pristine white paper in thousands of books. "Great, what drinks do you want?"

"M-Maybe… ice tea?"

"Gotcha, I'll be back as soon as possible!" Lisa dashed off to the snack counter, which had a long queue much to Rinko's dismay. She was left alone in the middle of the waiting area, with mostly couples walking past her. She wondered if catching a movie at the cinema was considered a standard dating activity, and if so she would do her utmost to implement such a setting into her work. She was lost in thought, and didn't initially register that she had blocked the paths of two men.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry…!" Rinko apologised, unaware that they were staring at her with lecherous looks. Upon raising her head, she was wary to how they looked at her. "U-Um… I'm sorry…?"

"Hey, she's kinda cute. You gonna ask?" One of the men whispered to his friend, with Rinko still standing before them. She could feel a shudder travelling down her spine, why did they talk as if she wasn't there? She shrunk under their wolfish grins, feeling more and more like a slab of meat on display. She didn't like it, and started to hyperventilate. "Aw, now she's all shy for me!"

"For you? More like for me!" The second man laughed cruelly, revealing his egoistic nature. This garnered the attention of passer-bys, who stopped to stare. Soon it turned to hushed whispers, not one concerned for Rinko's well-being. Amongst the growing intensity of the noise enclosing her in, she could make out flickering red lights in her muddled state. She wasn't able to breathe, her hand desperately clutching at her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her vision was blurred, all she could make out was- "The hell?!"

"Get the fuck away from her you assholes!" Before she could register what was happening, she was forced to move, a blur of colours as she stared down while a gentle weight on her back pressed against her, urging her to further blur the colours below her. After a while, the weight was gone, as though it was to signal Rinko to stop the blur of colours. "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect that to happen while I was in line…"

"... Huh?" Rinko raised her head, making out a wavy outline of Lisa standing right before her. The more she blinked, the more the outline stabilised. "Imai-san…?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone like that…" Lisa apologised, bringing Rinko into a tight hug. Rinko was about to gently push her away as she wasn't used to personal contact, but the way Lisa's arms trembled against her back prevented her from doing so. She could practically feel the worry and relief from Lisa just from that hug alone, thus she decided to let Lisa hug her for a bit longer. "... Did they do anything to you? Do you need the hospital?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you… for coming to my aid…" Lisa pulled away, leaving Rinko with a strangely empty feeling as represented by the space between them. "I'm sorry that... we didn't get to watch… the movie…"

"I don't care about that! I care about _you_." Lisa replied, her olive eyes boring holes in Rinko, though it wasn't as uncomfortable as the latter had expected. She could see Lisa standing before her, yet the flicker in her eyes made Rinko feel that Lisa was the one who had gone through the whole ordeal instead of her. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?"

"T-That would be lovely… thank you again…" Rinko felt that she should've been more concerned that she was harassed, but the concern that Lisa showed her without a trace of victim-blaming made her forget about said concern. Lisa nodded, offering her hand to Rinko. "U-Um…?"

"O-Oh! I thought you would feel better if you held a hand or something… No worries!" Lisa hastily replied, lowering her hand. Her hand was soon grabbed by Rinko's, shocking both women. "R-Rinko? Are you sure?"

"... I feel at ease around you Imai-san." That was an absolute lie, Rinko's heart pounded whenever Lisa was around and she could feel her legs becoming like jelly. Of course, between Lisa and the two men, Rinko would always choose the former. "W-Will you lead the way…?"

"...! Of course!"

* * *

"So Rinko, what do you work as?" Rinko flinched, it was the second time that week being asked that question. Unlike Sayo, Rinko didn't want to horrify Lisa with the lie that she worked as a stripper. Not that she would be believed anyway, not when she nearly passed out at the cinema.

"U-Um… I play the piano…" Lisa nodded, her mind forming conclusions on its own. It was a tactic that Rinko used whenever she didn't want to reveal something but also not wanting to lie. She knew that by offering a part of the truth, the human mind tended to fill in the blanks on its own by using the part offered, even though it might be missing major parts to the story. Hence, while it _was_ true that Rinko played piano, it was wrong to assume that she was a professional pianist. "What made you want to… open a pastry shop?"

"A-Ahaha…" Lisa fidgeted awkwardly, which Rinko picked up as a sensitive topic for her. Had she known that it would result in such a reaction, Rinko would've asked other questions instead. "I… well… I didn't actually open it…?"

"Eh…?"

"Well um… how should I put it?" Lisa forced a smile, trying her best to not look at Rinko directly. "I… It was supposed to shut down during my last year in college, I… I kinda bought the place and decided to run it?"

"Why that particular shop? I-If you don't... mind me asking."

"It's fine and I guess… it holds lots of memories for me, and I didn't want to see it go so…" Lisa suddenly burst into laughter, trying her best to lighten the mood while smoothing the conversation over. "Sorry sorry! I didn't invite you out just to hear me talk about depressing stuff right?"

"I find it admirable that you're able to make such an important decision with such determination." It was the truth, if it was Rinko she would've sadly watched her favourite place close down without thinking that she should attempt something, no matter how trivial. "Imai-san, making such a decision should be a happy memory for you. Why did you sound sad instead?"

"I had to borrow money from a lot of people just to pay for it… and like, I'm not so good at business? I was worried that the place might go under with me around, which would make the borrowed money a waste." Lisa sighed, idly stirring her drink as condensed droplets rolled down the glass cup. "Y'know, my family nearly disowned me because of that."

"...!" Rinko couldn't believe that Lisa, who tried her best to preserve a memory of hers, was nearly disowned just because of the huge risks involved. Sure, it was extremely impulsive on her part… but getting disowned was far too drastic, even in novels of the drama genre.

"The only people willingly supporting me are the Hazawas and Yukina. I mean sure, I can make tasty stuff but do you know that I'm not even qualified to be a patissier? Without any qualifications in the culinary aspect as well as the business aspect, it's no wonder people told me to give up before I could even set the plans in motion."

"... Was that why you attended Hazawa Cafe's baking classes?"

"Heh? Oh, no I was there to brush up on my skills. Thanks to Yukina's fondness for sweets, I've been baking pastries for her since elementary school." Lisa shrugged, it wasn't as if she was talented at baking. "Do you wanna know my major?"

"S-Sure?"

"Chemistry."

"W-Why that if I may ask…?" No matter how Rinko looked at Lisa, she could never imagine that the stunning woman before her majored in a science subject. She could imagine the humanities, or that she attended beauty school where she learnt how to do makeup or whatever it was that students learnt there. That didn't mean that her interest in Lisa dwindled, in fact it was steadily rising. _'Imai-san's more complex than she looks… it's like what they say, never judge a book by its cover…'_

"Because that was my only decent subject back in high school and I didn't know what I wanna do in my life." Lisa replied, resting her cheek on her propped hand. "Enough about me, how did you like the romance novels I lent to you the other day?"

"O-Oh right! Here!" Rinko had almost forgotten to return the book lent to her, and immediately handed the paper bag to Lisa. "They were nice… though…"

"Though?"

"Though… the romance depicted feels… unrealistic?" Rinko commented, was romance really that straightforward? Lisa nodded, waiting for her to explain her opinion. "A meets B, both fall in love at first sight and start dating, followed by a period of drama where either party had an ex or family drama in the picture, ultimately ending with a kiss of promise and a wedding. In real life, I… highly doubt romance works out this way…"

"It's precisely they don't, which is why most romance novels follow such a trope." Lisa replied, a wry smile on her face. "People don't want harsh reality, they want a saccharine wonderland that they can build their lies in. They just want to forget about their painful lives, and lose themselves in a blissful delusion…"

"I-Imai-san…?" Rinko wondered if Lisa's surprising reply was due to her own past experiences and if so, she pitied the latter for being the victim of such terrible circumstances. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine~!" Lisa grinned, though Rinko wasn't able to tell if it was genuine or not. "Say, do you want me to bring you a new set of novels?"

"I…" As much as she wanted to reject the offer, she still needed all the help she could get for her project… "I-If you don't mind…"

"No problem, plus I'll get to see you again! I'm looking forward to it!" Rinko nearly choked on her drink, she understood that it was an innocent comment, yet hearing it from Lisa…

_'She's just being friendly… she's just being friendly…'_

* * *

"How was… yesterday Hikawa-san?" Sayo flinched, unable to meet Rinko's eyes. Rinko frowned, sensing that the date didn't go well for Sayo. "I-I'm sorry…"

"What? No, it went really well… just that…" Sayo messed up her perfectly combed hair, her efforts going down the drain as a result. "... she expressed an interest in me."

"Isn't that good news?"

"... I'm scared."

"Scared?" Rinko was surprised, Sayo seemed like the type who knew what she wanted from a relationship. Yet, knowing how desperately she ignored the strained relationship with her twin sister as well as her tendency to distance herself from emotional issues, Rinko wondered if she should be surprised that she didn't expect Sayo to have such a response.

"Yes, I'm… afraid that Minato-san may be repulsed by who I truly am."

"Why would she?"

"... I'm not particularly determined, and I'm aware that people think that I'm far too serious to enjoy life." Rinko nodded, while she wanted to reassure Sayo that she was only _one_ of those things, she felt that it was best if Sayo learnt to sort out her feelings on her own. "How about you Shirokane-san?"

"M-Me? What about me?"

"You were with Imai-san yesterday. Minato-san had a… rather interesting impression towards you." Rinko gulped, the way Sayo furrowed her brows as she carefully chose a choice of words that gave away no further insight to how Minato-san viewed Rinko was enough to indicate that she was less than pleased. "She was lamenting that Imai-san had to cancel her plans with her in order to spend some quality time with you."

"I said nothing of the sort Sayo." Both women turned back, shocked to see the grey-haired woman there. "I was outright mad that Lisa ditched me to go on a date with you, no offence."

"N-None taken…?" Rinko shuddered, forget what Sayo was concerned over, she felt that she made a _wonderful_ match with the cat-like woman. They were both a force to be reckoned with, and the way their eyes darted about as if they were sharp blades, waiting to slice down anyone that ticked them off served as an indication that they were a match made in heaven. _'I-Is it normal to fear for my life…?'_

"Anyways Sayo, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Lisa's shop?" Rinko realised that Minato-san was trying to invite Sayo out on a date, thus she started sneaking out of the bookstore. Luckily for her, neither of them noticed. Besides, she finally had a flash of inspiration and wished to pen down her thoughts before they faded.

_'I think I finally know how to start…!'_

* * *

"Bwahahaha! You _actually_ told Sayo-san that you're a stripper?! I'm laughing so hard that my sides legit hurt." Ako guffawed, unable to keep a straight face as Rinko's face flushed with embarrassment. "So why are we going to a strip club?"

"Um… it's actually for my project." Rinko felt bad for taking advantage of Ako's naivety, but it was technically the truth. Just that the project was actually a novel and somehow stripping was involved. "I-I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all, anything to help! You're so dedicated, I can see why Lisa-nee likes you." Ako casually replied, unaware that Rinko hadn't noticed. It was only when Rinko started sputtering then she realised that she may or may not have revealed something that she shouldn't have. "... Ignore that please Rinrin?"

"O-Okay." They entered the strip club (with Ako settling the cover charge and what not because Rinko had her eyes closed throughout the entire three minutes), and Rinko immediately shuffled her way to a table located at a shadowy area of the club. "I-I'm going to stay here and observe the people…"

"Sure?" Ako shook her head, hoping that Rinko had triumphed over her social anxiety given that _she_ was the one who suggested visiting a strip club. Oh well, the fact that they were already in the club and that Rinko was willing to sacrifice her comfort for research was highly impressive and admirable. "What drink do you want?"

"U-Um… something non-alcoholic?"

"Gotcha, now don't move from this spot!" Ako doubted that her best friend would even move a muscle considering how _terrified_ she looked, but it was best to play safe. Rinko nodded, silently pulling up her notebook in order to jot down descriptions of her surroundings. The club was dimly lit, with an impressive array of flickering lights to highlight the sensuality of the place. Loud rock music pulsated throughout the club, but Rinko managed to block out the noise, too focused on noting down the aspects of the colourful strip club.

_'It's strange how women dancing in bikinis make a colourful and exciting place a less-than-reputable hangout…'_ Rinko continued to jot down observations onto her trusty notebook, noting down how the dancers dressed according to an Arabian theme, how they gyrated their hips in a way that showed off their shiny (but most likely) fake jewellery, how the veils they wore crafted an air of mystery and wanting… _'The one in red's the most striking… she gives off a sensual and chaotic aura...? Note to self, edit that word choice later. Hmm… oh and her eyes remind me of- wait, don't tell me…?!'_

"Rinrin~ Sorry for the wait~" Ako approached Rinko with two mocktails, her words drowned out by the loud music played. Rinko didn't even look to acknowledge her, which worried Ako slightly. She followed her best friend's gaze in order to see what she was so transfixed on… but was horrified to see someone she knew well. "L-Lisa-nee?!"

"Ako-chan! Write whatever I say in this book!" Rinko handed Ako a pen and the notebook with uncharacteristic firmness that Ako complied without even realising it. She then furiously jotted down whatever she could make out, ranging from how the sweat on Lisa's toned body made her shine even more, the inviting way her eyes gazed at her enraptured audience, even to the fluidity of her body movement as she danced with superhuman precision. Before she knew it, Rinko snatched the book back, scanning through the words with surprising fury.

_'Holy shit… I've never seen Rinrin like that before…! Her project must be an Ultimate Boss on Madness mode!'_ Ako gulped, her body stiff with fear as she braced herself for Rinko to fly into an uncharacteristic rage. It was only when she smiled gently the Ako could relax her shoulders, slumping onto the chair opposite her best friend. "Y-You were like a demon Rinrin…"

"S-Sorry…! I couldn't look away… from Imai-san…" Rinko replied, her whispers almost unheard by her companion. Ako grinned, content that the novelist had gotten what she needed. "I-It's a surprise though-"

"W-W-W-What are you two doing here?!" They turned their heads, witnessing a horrified Lisa standing before them. Rinko blushed, overloading from the close up view of Lisa's body. She didn't know where to look, Lisa's assets were on full display and the only thing covering them was a skimpy red bikini, which honestly wasn't doing much to restrain her large chest. "H-How…?"

"Oh that? Rinrin said that she needed to see a strip club for her project!" Ako beamed, not bothered by the amount of skin Lisa was showing. Lisa shakily nodded, still unable to get over how _Rinko_ , of all people, visited the strip club she worked at. "... Wait a minute, why are you working here anyways? Is the shop gonna go under?!"

"No! I just wanted to earn some extra money in case that happens!" Lisa protested, indirectly admitting that the pastry shop going under _was_ a possibility. "Besides, I don't come here often! I only work twice a week!"

"U-Um… can we leave first?" Now that Rinko was done observing, her anxiety was starting to kick in as evident with her laboured breathing. It was a miracle that she lasted as long as she did in the club without fainting, the Rinko back in college would've most certainly hyperventilated five metres within the entrance of the club.

"Uh… I actually gotta get back to dancing in ten so…" Lisa sighed apologetically, averting her eyes from her friends. "I'll make it up to you Rinko, you can count on that!"

* * *

_"How is it coming along Kaneko-sensei? All good I hope?"_ Rinko let out a sound that was a mix between despair and torment. _"... So not good I take it?"_

"N-No, it's fine… I'm just… thinking how to put it all together." She had a month left before the book signing, which meant that she had to double her writing speed in order to get her novel edited, printed and signed just in time for the event. At least she had all the content she needed for her novel, she even knew what should the title be too. "Um… thank you for putting up with me."

_"It's not a problem, I should be thanking you for actually agreeing to this!"_ Rinko nervously tapped on her phone, hoping that her editor wasn't about to drop a huge bombshell on her. _"By the way, I haven't told you where the book signing will be held right?"_

"No…?"

_"Right right, so it's going to be that bookstore near the station? You've probably been there before since according to your address you live close by…"_ Rinko stiffened, that was the bookstore where Sayo worked. Which meant that Sayo would bound to meet Rinko on the day of the event. _"Hey~ Kaneko-sensei? Are you still with me~?"_

"W-Why that bookstore…?"

_"It's the most accessible one within the area! Don't worry about it, I'll leave you to your manuscript!"_ The call disconnected, leaving Rinko a sinking sense of dread as she glanced at the stacks of paper strewn all over her room. She flinched when her phone rang again, expecting it to be from her editor.

"H-Hello?"

_"Rinko! Is this a good time?"_ Rinko breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that it was just Lisa. She wondered if Lisa was inviting her out again, they've been hanging out quite often while getting to know each other. This included the reason to why Lisa didn't tell anyone (save for her roommate who happened to be her best friend) about her second job, Rinko's battle with social anxiety, and Lisa's hobby of playing the bass. _"Rinko?"_

"Y-Yes! It's a good time…"

_"Okay um, have you heard of 'Cat Flowers'?"_

"Um… it sounds like a name where they sell cat-shaped flowers?" Laughter could be heard from Lisa's end, along with a smack. "Am I… wrong?"

_"The flowers part is correct! Basically it's a flower shop, and I kinda need you to meet me there as soon as possible! I'll send you the directions there, b-but only if you're willing to drop by since you're probably busy and-"_

"I'll be there!" Rinko was somewhat proud of herself for making a promise without any trace of hesitation, she wasn't able to do that back in college. _'Wait, was that why I always asked to do the most for projects…?'_

_"Great! I'll see you soon!"_ The call disconnected, a message with a list of detailed directions sent to Rinko's phone. Rinko scanned through the directions sent, and promptly made her way out of the house once she was done. It was two stops away from the nearest station, it was a good thing that it was near one of the station exits. Upon arriving, she was greeted by Lisa arguing with a familiar grey-haired woman. "Perfect timing!"

"Y-You called her over?!" Minato-san yelped, panic flashing in her eyes as she darted behind the counter. Rinko surveyed her surroundings, it was a small but neat flower shop that had cat pawprints adorned at some areas. "Why did you call Sayo's best friend over?!"

"Because you didn't want me calling the woman herself?" Lisa replied as though the woman had asked the most obvious question ever. "Rinko, I didn't know you're acquainted with Yukina!"

"... I didn't know who Minato-san was…" Despite the numerous implications, Rinko had never once put together that 'Yukina' and 'Minato-san' were the same person. Had she known… what was she going to do even if she knew? "It's a nice shop…"

"I know right? I make sure I clean this place every other day." Yukina proudly beamed, taking Rinko aback. She didn't expect the stoic woman to work as a florist, much less own the shop.

"You're forgetting the part when I taught you how to clean!"

"Hush Lisa, I'm trying to gain approval points in Sayo's best friend's eyes."

"Pretty sure that ship has long sailed..." Lisa muttered, earning herself a blazing glare from Yukina. "Anyways! Rinko, my dearest best friend needs your help choosing flowers for her to bring to their date."

"I-I don't think I should help a florist choose flowers to bring for a date…" Rinko muttered, it wasn't as if she knew what each flower meant, though it could serve as an interesting tidbit in her novel. "What do you wish to convey to Hikawa-san?"

"Hmm… I'm torn between sunflowers and yellow tulips." Yukina sighed, it had already been three hours since she called Lisa to help her and they hadn't made any progress. "Sunflowers mean adoration while yellow tulips mean that I find sunshine in Sayo's smile. Which one do you think sounds more straightforward?"

"If anything, she dislikes bright colours so… I don't think yellow would be a good idea no matter the sincerity." Sayo had once mentioned that she disliked bright colours as they reminded her of her twin sister, who made her feel like she was staring at the unattainable sun. "What about something… hmm… red?"

"There are quite a few, but I don't want to come off as some unimaginative loser."

"Good to hear that you're aware that you're a loser." Lisa chuckled, earning herself a kick to her shin. "By the way Rinko, are there flowers that you like?"

"Not exactly… I prefer pastries over flowers." It wasn't that Rinko wanted to give off the impression that she was a glutton, it was due to the fact that she wasn't used to taking care of living beings that wasn't herself, plus her house didn't get much light which made it detrimental for a plant. The answer seemed to please Lisa nonetheless, perhaps because she specialised in pastries? "Regarding Hikawa-san… I think she would appreciate it if you tell her how you feel in a direct manner."

"I guess I'm using red roses then." Yukina sighed in disappointment, she was hoping that she could impress Sayo with flowers but it didn't seem like a good idea. She made her way to a door located at the back, glancing over her shoulder. "Don't touch anything Lisa."

"Will do~" Lisa replied a tad too cheerily for Yukina's tastes. She scowled before disappearing behind the door, leaving Lisa alone with Rinko. "Y'know, Yukina sings to the flowers."

"She does?"

"Yup. At first she wanted to go solo in the music industry, but she got fed up with all the rules and catering to what's the current trend so she quit." Lisa recounted, stretching her arms that resulted in a satisfying crack. "She then drifted between jobs, getting herself kicked out most of the time for her refusal to comply with instructions that she doesn't agree with."

"How did she end up… owning this place then?"

"Hmm… she was originally a part-timer here, then became a full-timer after the previous owner offered her a permanent position. A few months later, the owner wanted to retire and decided to hand it over to Yukina. Not like there was anyone else, the rest all quit for some reason. He was a nice guy, hard of hearing sure but really kind and patient." Lisa replied, briefly glancing at the door before continuing. "The previous owner told Yukina that since it's now her store, she should name it something that shows that it's her property."

"Hence the name…?"

"Yup, you got it!" Lisa smiled, now no longer making Rinko blush as hard as she did before but still making her heart race. In fact, it was beating harder than ever. "I remember her crying to me for help, she didn't attend college and I still had troubles running a business. We were basically two kids lost in the complexities of the adult world."

"Y-You have a way with words Imai-san… have you ever thought of writing?"

"Nah, I'm not good with planning out a story line." Lisa shrugged, staring at the ceiling blankly. "Do you remember the conversation we had about romance novels? About how unrealistic most of them are?"

"What about it?" Rinko had been meaning to revisit that particular topic… unfortunately she didn't know when would be a good time to bring it up, hence it was never revisited during their time together.

"I… I've dated before. And well, turns out romance isn't all cracked up to be y'know? I always thought that honesty was important in a relationship, so I was upfront about my… well, dancing gig. Turns out people will think that you're either a loose woman or a homewrecker. Maybe both if you're real lucky." Lisa had a smile on her face, but the way her fingers dug into her arms implied that she was anything but happy. "I-I'm not really a good girlfriend either, they all said that I was too clingy or too emotionally dependent on them… It's stupid right? I _want_ to be in a relationship but the only romance I get to have are found in books."

"Imai-san…" By now, Lisa had tears running down her cheeks, ruining whatever makeup she had applied around her eye area. Rinko didn't know what to do, so she tried brushing Lisa's tears away but ended up smudging it further. "D-Don't… cry. You don't deserve them… they didn't see the real you… the woman who's kind and… observant… and also didn't blame someone suffering from anxiety for being… in trouble."

"Rinko… I-"

"I'm done with the bouquet! Now wish me luck with Sayo!" Yukina slammed the door open, ruining whatever moment Lisa and Rinko could have with her untimely intervention. Her eyebrows raised once she noticed Lisa's tear-stained cheeks, but said nothing. _'Fuck my terrible timing.'_

"Good luck Yukina, just don't fall into a puddle of water~" Lisa sniffed, dabbing away whatever tears were left with her fingers. Which, in hindsight, was a terrible and mildly painful idea whenever she accidentally poked her eyes with her nails. Yukina grumbled, storming out of the shop with the bouquet in hand. "U-Um Rinko? So there's this author that I'm kinda hooked on and they're doing a book sign-"

"I'm terribly sorry Imai-san, I just have the inspiration I need to finish up my project!" Rinko suddenly interrupted, cutting off what Lisa wanted to say. As much as she would love to stay and hear what Lisa wanted to say, she didn't want to lose her train of thought, especially since it would help her link all her content together. "Let's hang out again soon...!"

"O-Oh… bye?" Rinko dashed out of the shop faster than she had ever ran in her entire life, leaving a stunned Lisa alone to lock up Yukina's flower shop. She was about to invite Rinko out on another date, except she was going to _actually_ word it as one instead of saying 'let's hang out, just the two of us'. Sighing, she went about cleaning up, bashfully thinking of the next opportunity she would get. _'I can't wait to go on another date with Rinko. I wonder if she has heard of Kaneko-sensei or even read their works? Their books might be too sensitive for her though…'_

* * *

"Thanks for having us~" Rinko trembled, hiding behind her editor as they entered the bookstore. She had managed to send her manuscript a week before the event, and miraculously it was so good that she didn't need to rewrite it at all. Or maybe her editor was just plain lazy and just wanted to submit something, either way it meant that her new novel was now on display and as she had termed it, 'on a free-for-all exhibition of both the physical and the mental copy'. "C'mon Kaneko-sensei, you've already made it here!"

"We appreciate the both of you coming on time." Rinko squeaked, of all of the staff members to greet them, it just had to be Sayo. Why couldn't Sayo be on leave on the day of the event? "... Um… is she…?"

"Yup! Kaneko-sensei in the flesh!" The editor ignored Rinko's whimpering and stepped aside, revealing Rinko to Sayo. Sayo raised an eyebrow, not expecting Kaneko-sensei to be someone she knew well. "She's pretty shy, so don't mind her."

"I… see. May I have a few moments with Kaneko-sensei if you don't mind? I wanted to brief her how the event will be conducted as well as what she shouldn't do." The editor nodded easily, leaving the area in order to examine the area used for the event. "... Shirokane-san."

"I-I-I'm sorry that I used your relationship with Hina-san for my story! I-I-I shouldn't have used such a personal moment for my survival!"

"No… I should thank you." Sayo muttered, greatly startling the novelist. Did she hear Sayo wrong? Was she actually getting _thanked_ for committing something unethical?

"H-Huh?" Rinko couldn't believe it. Not only was Sayo not accusing her of betraying her trust, but she was instead thanking her with a heart-stopping smile that could enchant Yukina instantly. This wasn't normal, and the novelist knew it. "But I..."

"You gave me an objective opinion to my relationship with Hina… I appreciate that." Sayo huffed, though it was clear that it was just a noise to indicate that she had more to say. "And… well, I get why you want to keep it a secret. I doubt it's easy for friends to know that your works are based off personal events… events that you would rather keep it hidden from those in your social circle."

"Hikawa-san…"

"I'm just irritated at myself for not realising who Kaneko-sensei really is earlier. Especially with 'Red Lights Wailing', you _did_ mention that you see red lights whenever you have an anxiety attack…"

"It's okay…"

"And I should've been more sensitive during those times when I criticised your frequent buying of bras."

"Um…"

"Kaneko-sensei~ C'mere and be in awe of the cover!" Rinko was saved by her editor, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be reminded that her best friend now knew of her occupation. At least she didn't have continue lying that she was a stripper, though she wished that she didn't have to include Lisa's second job in her book. The only consolation she could tell herself was that it was integral to the development of the relationship between the characters based off Rinko and Lisa. "Isn't this a bit too minimalistic? I mean, since the title's called 'To The You In My Lens' I was expecting it to at least have a picture frame or something..."

"Sometimes… being minimalistic is… good. I like it..." Rinko smiled, glad that she had pushed for a simple cover. It was her personal belief that having a simple design would bring out the story better, plus it wasn't glaring to look at. The printing company was also pleased, it meant lesser ink used and lesser time wasted. "Are we… starting soon?"

"Yup, the signing session's starting in 20 minutes!" Rinko nodded nervously, 20 minutes until she would be on display. She had considered inviting Lisa to the event, but she was reluctant to let anyone know that she worked as a novelist. After all, not even Ako knew about it and Sayo only found out by chance. "I think she wants a copy too."

"Who?"

"You know, that staff member just now? She looks interested in your stuff."

"Hikawa-san's a fan… of my books…"

"Ooh, you move fast~" As if on cue, Sayo appeared before them, her expression remaining neutral. "Why _hello_ sexy."

"... I'm already taken by a lovely woman who has a beautiful voice and a way with flowers." Sayo replied dryly, making a note to provide some feedback to Rinko regarding her editor once the session was over. The editor smirked, wandering off. Rinko glanced at Sayo, waiting for her to explain. "... Minato-san confessed to me the other day and… well…"

"I'm glad… for both of you…" Rinko wondered if she could have that with Lisa, even though the sinking feeling in her stomach implied otherwise. After all, not only did it take her some time to realise that she harboured feelings for Lisa, Rinko had basically incorporated Lisa's personal troubles just for her own financial gain. Sayo had noticed Rinko's change in expression, and placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Hikawa-san…?"

"I won't sugarcoat it, what you're doing is unethical. However, you provide us with a perspective that we usually blind ourselves to. Not only that, you share parts of your own struggles in hopes that you can help others facing similar troubles. That takes an enormous amount of courage, and I respect you for that." Rinko sighed, would Lisa feel the same? Would she look past the lack of ethics in her newest novel and consider her confession that was represented by the novel? "Have faith Shirokane-san."

"Ten minutes Kaneko-sensei!" Rinko's editor called out, signalling that Rinko should start making her way to the section where the signing would take place. Sayo guided Rinko to the section, her expression as stern as ever.

"Shirokane-san… no, Kaneko-sensei." Sayo whispered, leaning as close to Rinko as possible. Rinko nearly jumped, she wasn't expecting it. "Think of this as a piano recital, you can do it."

"... Thank you Hikawa-san." With that, Sayo left the area in order to help her colleagues open the bookstore. Rinko straightened her back, breathing deeply to calm herself down. Once she was done, she raised her head and looked straight, bracing herself for the signing session. _'I can't afford to let the readers down.'_

* * *

"Thanks for joining me." Lisa said to Ako, both with Rinko's newest novel in hand. Since Rinko ran away before Lisa could invite her to the book signing session, she was forced to drag Ako along. Or more specifically, she begged Ako to tag along such that she wouldn't be alone. Standing behind them was Yukina, who was really in line to meet up with her girlfriend. She had the novel in hand, and was already flipping through the pages. "Good thing the session's still on!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing that it ends late!" Ako chimed in, excited to meet the novelist that had captured Lisa's attention. "Too bad Rinrin's not free…"

"Shouldn't book signing sessions be held after the current novel has been released? Do they usually hold it concurrently with book releases?" Yukina asked, stopping at a page she found interesting. Her golden eyes widened in surprise, her gaze now fixed on her best friend. "... By the way, have you read this book?"

"Nah, I like to be surprised! No spoilers Yukina." Lisa warned, the last time she invited Yukina to watch a movie with her, the latter spoilt the whole movie for not only her, but whoever who was already in the cinema at that time. Needless to say, Lisa never invited Yukina to watch movies at a cinema ever again. "I wonder what kind of a person Kaneko-sensei is~"

"... I'm sure you'll be surprised." Yukina muttered, her words went unheard. She went back to the book, scanning through the words on the crisp pages. _'The stripper in this book's definitely referring to Lisa… and is the waitress supposed to be Sayo?'_

"It's a shame that you didn't get to ask Rinrin on a date. She really likes you! Even if she doesn't know it herself." Ako sighed, she had been rooting for her friends since their second meeting at Lisa's workplace. Lisa blushed, lightly slapping Ako's back in response. "Aw c'mon, don't tell me you didn't realise!"

"Knowing Lisa, she's most likely too absorbed in worrying about how she had a troubled dating history." Yukina replied, raising an eyebrow as Lisa sputter in embarrassment. "You told me that Rinko knew about your dating history."

"Well yeah, but Ako doesn't!"

"Don't worry Lisa-nee, Ako knows that you're a disaster lesbian!"

"Lisa's dating history is actually darker than that, but I suppose the term applies."

"I'm actually bi..."

"Still a disaster either way." Yukina smirked, ignoring Lisa's protests by going back to Rinko's novel. _'... I'm still a florist in here? Huh, I didn't know that Sayo was aware of me since I first visited this bookstore…'_

"We're almost at the front!" Ako commented, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Lisa nodded, still wishing that Rinko was able to take Ako's place. Not that she minded Ako's presence… but she really wanted it to be a date (with Yukina third-wheeling). Yukina made a noise of amusement, aware that Lisa was disappointed at their presence.

"... Lisa, flip to page 502." Yukina said, a serious tone present in her words. Lisa blinked, obliging to Yukina's command nonetheless. "Read that page seriously, it can make or break your relationship with Rinko."

"Uh… sure?" Lisa wondered why did Yukina ask her to read that particular page, especially since she had no interest in the novel and was only here to see Sayo. Still, she decided to listen to Yukina. _'Okay let's see here… The main's a photographer who fell for a woman who works at a jewellery store and moonlights as a stripper… Hmm, saying 'my feelings for you are forever immortalised in this photograph of you, what do you think of it' really leaves a powerful impact. She's not expecting Riko to say yes, but rather she wants her sincere reply to her feelings… That's actually touching, though why did it end before Riko finished her confession?'_

"One at a time." Sayo groaned, how long was the session supposed to last again? Rinko had it worse, she had to sign novels while maintaining a conversation with her fans. She suspected that the editor was the one who requested the session to last until late into the night, she couldn't imagine Rinko suggesting it. "If it isn't Imai-san."

"Hiya! It's nice to meet you in person!" Ako greeted, a perplexed expression forming on Sayo's face. "It's me! Y'know, the necromancer who has cool things to say online?"

"Ah, the one who never shuts up and gets herself nearly killed during raids."

"... You play games too Sayo?" Lisa asked, the last she asked about Sayo's hobbies, it was only her guitar and baking. Sayo nodded, her eyes starting to wander as a result of exhaustion. "Yukina's here, so cheer up."

"Good evening Sayo, hard at work I see." Yukina said, barely containing her smile as Sayo managed to smile back at Yukina's greeting. Sayo gestured to where Rinko was signing her books, much to Ako's and Lisa's shock. "Oh right, I forgot those two still haven't realised who Kaneko-sensei was."

"And you knew Minato-san?"

"After reading a few pages of this particular novel, I would say yes." Rinko gulped, why were Lisa and Ako present at the signing session? "You two, get the books signed and leave already."

"The session's ending in an hour, so I guess you can wait until it's over." Sayo yawned, she needed to submit feedback to the bookstore's manager to not allow book signing sessions to end that late. Both women dumbly nodded, getting Rinko to sign their novels before leaving the area. "Shirokane-san, I don't suppose you can sign my copy now?"

"Sayo, I love you but shouldn't you get back to work?"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over to your place." Rinko nodded, recalling how Ako and even Sayo pouted at the fact that they had never been invited into Rinko's house despite knowing her longer than Lisa. "It's very clean, not like my place."

"Not… really." If only Lisa knew the state of Rinko's bedroom, it was dusty and she should probably start cleaning up. Good thing she cleaned her living room the day before on a whim, she had never expected such a turn of events. "Um… Imai-san…"

"I didn't know you're Kaneko-sensei, to think that I almost invited you to attend your own book signing session!" Lisa laughed, what were the odds really? "Why did you tell me that you're a professional pianist then?"

"I… didn't actually…" Even though Rinko didn't exactly lie back when Lisa asked about her profession, she knowingly led Lisa on. "I… simply said that I… play the piano…"

"Ahahaha, and I just assumed that it meant that you're a professional pianist!" At least Lisa was taking it well, imagine trying this tactic on Sayo, Rinko would be screwed. "But you do play the piano right?"

"Y-Yes… I… participate in competitions… once in a while…"

"You must be really good at it then~" Lisa smiled, instantly making Rinko's face red. "So uh… why _did_ you invite me over?"

"I… don't know." That was true, Rinko didn't know why she invited Lisa over. She could have talked about the contents of her latest book outside the bookstore, why did she decide to invite Lisa to a more private setting? "... I guess I… want to talk about… our relationship…?"

"... I guess that's a good point to start." Lisa nervously laughed, playing with her hands as she tried to compose herself. Rinko nodded, taking a seat opposite Lisa and gesturing her to do the same. "... So… do you always use real life events in your stories?"

"... Most of… the time… yes." Rinko admitted, unable to meet Lisa's eyes. What kind of expression did she have? Was she disapproving? Did she resent people who take actual experiences into their work? Or were they more similar than Rinko thought? Either way, Rinko's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and worries, drowning Lisa's words into mere background noise.

"Rinko? Are you okay?" Said woman snapped her head up, her lilac eyes truly meeting Lisa's for the first time that night. All she saw was genuine concern, nothing like what she had imagined. Lisa was worried for Rinko, she had answered that while she didn't exactly approve of people who use personal experiences of others in their work, she could at least see the good intent in providing objective perspectives in hopes of helping them to solve their issues without making it seem too intrusive. However, Rinko had never once responded and as such, Lisa was afraid that whatever she said was meaningless. "Rinko?"

"I'm… fine Imai-san…"

"I'm glad." It didn't matter that Rinko didn't hear a single word she said, Lisa was just relieved that Rinko was fine… or at least, was able to say that she was fine. "... Am I right in assuming that you see me as more than friends?"

"Am I… allowed to feel that… way…?"

_'I feel pathetic, here am I aggressively pursuing Rinko when she's unsure to whether she's allowed to be in love with me.'_ Lisa nodded, now that she thought about it, were they in a position to even enter a relationship anyways? Neither of them seemed like they should even enter a relationship, with Rinko over-worrying about whether she would burden her potential love interests and Lisa only having experienced unhealthy relationships, with herself probably the reason why her relationships ended in failure. _'If we do go out… am I able to stop being so clingy around her? Will she be able to trust herself more? Are we both able to maintain this level of intimacy?'_

"I… I have feelings for you… but I… understand if you… don't feel that way." Rinko steeled herself, bracing for rejection. If there was anything that she had learnt from observing people, it was that she should take a risk for something worth it. She had Sayo to thank, she took a risk and went out on multiple dates with Yukina and ended up entering a relationship as a result. She had also learnt the importance of confidence when making decisions… though she had trouble exuding it like how Yukina did whenever she invited Sayo out on dates. _'I hope we can still remain as friends after this…'_

"I… feel the same way but…" Lisa hesitated, did she really want to bring drama into Rinko's life? If she could, she never wanted to subject Rinko to the dirtier side of dating. She knew she had to though, relationships were never beds of roses and both were aware of it. "Do you think we can make it work? Neither of us… sound like we make good girlfriends…"

"... That may be true… but I want to try."

"Is the heartbreak worth it?"

"I… I rather get heartbroken… and knowing that… we couldn't work out… than to never know." If Rinko was being honest, she was indeed scared of getting heartbroken. However, she knew that the memories spent with Lisa would never be a mistake… not that she was confident enough to tell Lisa that. Lisa nodded solemnly, considering Rinko's words.

"... I'm not like you. I'm scared at the mere thought of being heartbroken, so I'm screwed no matter what direction I take." Lisa finally said, her eyes downcast throughout. "... but if it's with you… dating doesn't sound as scary. I… I think I would rather have fond memories together, than to never have them at all."

"Imai-san…" Rinko could feel her heart skipping a beat, or was it more? The sight of Lisa putting so much thought into their relationship, be it platonically or romantically, touched Rinko greatly. In romance novels, it was common for the two main characters to enter a relationship the moment they realised their feelings were mutual. Lisa… Lisa didn't, and she weighed the pros and cons of having a relationship. Sayo would probably be so proud of her for not blindly following her emotions. "What does it… mean?"

"It means that I want to date you." Lisa reached out for Rinko's hand, a sincere expression on her face as she did her best to not burst into tears. Not only would that ruin the moment, it wasn't appropriate to cry in someone else's house unless they were your best friend. Even that, Lisa still won't even think of doing something as mannerless as crying in Rinko's house. "... I'm sure that our relationship won't be as smooth-sailing as the one in romance novels, but I… I'm ready to take that leap with you. I-If you don't mind of course...!"

"Imai-san…" Rinko couldn't stop crying, constantly reassuring Lisa that it was happy tears that she was shedding. Lisa wasn't really convinced, but she was kind enough to allow Rinko to cry finish, even going as far as to offer the novelist a packet of tissues to dry her tears. "M-My feelings for you are penned down in my 503 pages long novel… what do you think of it…?"

"... I think that I should cherish this book forever." Lisa whispered, hesitantly pressing a chaste kiss onto the edge of Rinko's lip. She then broke into her usual sunny smile after Rinko blushed in response, her hand reaching out to run through Rinko's silky black hair. _'I promise, I'm not gonna fuck things up like what Riko nearly did in the novel. I love you, Rinko.'_

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've started writing this story on 25 June 2019 with the intent on publishing it on Lisa's birthday in 2019. But... I lost motivation at one point, and my updated plan to publish it on Rinko's birthday in 2019 also went down the drain. This story was actually finished on 26 December 2019, so yeah this story is literally a year old.


End file.
